herotowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
HTD Day 10
Today let's talk about the story for a bit. This area of the game is still rather open-ended and undetermined at this point, more so than most other aspects of the game. So I wanted to tell you guys a little bit about what we had in mind for HTD's story and single player and then get your feedback and suggestions on it. Elements are a key part of the HTD world which I'm sure is rather clear at this point. We have 5 elements (Fire, Water, Nature, Light, and Shadow) each with their own advantages and disadvantages against eachother as well as their own physical and magical skills that specialize in categories like offense, defense, and utility. You also have a native element that gives you a bit more power with that element and you also gain combination elemental attacks when you make certain matches in the elemental trees. With that in mind it's pretty easy to say the elements should tie into the story and world rather heavily. The game is of course based in a fantasy world so that opens up a lot of paths. That also means there is a lot to consider.. how much technology is there and how advanced is it? Is the current state of things peaceful or chaotic? Is there some major event currently taking place? etc. The same goes for your character and characters you meet in single player.. how old are you? Are you a king's son or a lowly peasant? Is there something unique about you or your family? Do you have some hidden past? etc. I personally don't like things being too cliche but it's a bit difficult to avoid because there's so much out there that people have already seen but, hey, we'll try. We have some ideas in mind but without giving away too much I can say you'll be old enough that you're out on your own doing things like adventuring and exploring and whatnot. During single player you'll meet other characters that may join you, probably some from your past and some new. At least part of the story will be about you seeking out something related to your native element, perhaps how to master it so you can acquire greater skills with that element. During your quest there will probably be trials that test your skill with the elemental system. So there might be like a crazy shadow boss you have to fight or a water cavern you have to get through. While I wouldn't say there's a doomsday character who's out to destroy the world you'll definitely come across characters/creatures that are much stronger than you and are terrorizing that area or blocking your way. So as you can see there's a lot up in the air story-wise. As I mentioned we have a several things in mind that are more solid but I don't want to give it all away. This is also mainly for single player. The multiplayer will continue the story to an extent but have a wider scope. We're interested in hearing what you guys would like to see though. Do you like the uber, evil, insane guy wanting to take over the world? The mysterious past that you gradually uncover? Perhaps just the idea of going out and discovering the unknown? There will also be side quests and such as well that will probably be completely unrelated to the main story but that's why they're side quests right? I know we have some writers out there with ideas they'd like to share as well. Let us know what you have on your mind! But try to summarize it. ;) Also don't forget to check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for all things art related to HTD! You'll find additional concept art, polls to help us decide on certain art aspects (currently which female hairstyles to start with), and he recently added a progress list. Here's a new WIP logo design Kevin made: WIP HTD Logo As always let us know what you think and leave your feedback in the comments, thanks! -Dan Category:HTD Day 10